Second Chances
by TrekkieGirl3
Summary: An unlikely love story between two unlikely people. Renee a struggling actress from America with an abusive past goes to London England in an attempt to escape her past and to find her dream. There she meets Arthur Kirkland, an owner of a cafe who is still recovering from a broken heart, but ever so hopeful. In the end, can they heal each other after everything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia or England/Arthur Kirkland. Only the story line which you read.

This is the heroine's introduction chapter, my next chapter will be for Arthur so don't you worry. Be sure to review, comment and/or critique please!

"Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you."

- Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 1

Renee was beginning to hyperventilate, the tears were running down her face and blinding her. She leaned her head back against the door with a thump and tried to slow her breathing. She slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She couldn't believe this kept happening. She slowly began to calm down and brushed the tears from her face. Renee raised her arm and looked at her wrist, the one that _he _had grabbed. There was an angry red hand print wrapped around it and it was throbbing, just like her jaw. Why did she always believe him when he said he would never do it again? Why was she so stupid?

"I'm so stupid," she whispered to herself. A knock sounded from her bedroom door, making her jerk. Terror shot down her spine.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just so angry and you just happened to be right there. Please forgive me, this won't happen again, I swear," his voice seeped through the door. He sounded so sweet, so sincere, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him, to believe that he was sorry, that this would never happen again, however, it would. Renee stood up on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked to her closet. She had to get ready for work. She had to go to work at the diner tonight. She grabbed her diner dress and slipped it on over her shorts and tank top. She slipped on some shoes and went into their connected bathroom, ignoring the knocking at the door. She had a job she had to go to and had to look decent at. She pulled her muddy, brown hair back in a bun, sticking in multiple pins to keep back the strays so only her bangs were free. A knock sounded from the bathroom doorway. Renee glanced over and saw him standing there, his white hair hanging in his face as he leaned against the doorway.

"Babe, I'm real sorry about it. I didn't mean to, I just lost control. It won't happen again. Won't you look at me baby?" he took a step towards her and she automatically flinched. He brushed his fingers across her bruising jaw, not even noticing how she flinched. His eyes were soft, he looked like he was in pain too. She felt hatred for him all of a sudden. She loved him, but she hated him so much for this. She turned back to the mirror.

"I have to get ready for work Gilbert", she grabbed her compact and started to try to cover up the bruise, wincing while doing so. His hand fell to her shoulder, as he simply watched her. He felt awful watching her cover up the bruise, even more so when he saw the bruise forming on her wrist. He never meant to hurt her, this time or any of the others.

"I love you Renee, you know that. Right?" Gilbert asked, trying to peer into her eyes. She glanced at him as she began to put on the mascara.

"Of course", Renee said out of habit, "I get off around 3 am tonight, I'll make your breakfast before I go to bed. That way all you have to do is warm it up when you get up for work." She moved passed him, back to the closet to get a jacket. The nights were getting colder now and she didn't want to walk home without a jacket again. She pulled out the pink sweater that she had been given for Christmas a couple years ago. She grabbed her purse on the way out of their room.

"I'll walk you to the diner Renee", Gilbert called out as he followed her. She stopped at the front door of their apartment and waited quietly. There was no point in trying to argue with him, she would end up with more bruises, or worse. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and his keys from the coffee table. He opened the door for her, hoping to come off as a gentleman like before.

*~time skip~*

She was cleaning the dishes off of the table, she was in a slightly better mood after the last customer left. She had gotten a five dollar tip from them. After dropping off the dishes in the kitchen she went back to one of the booths and sat down. Her head rested in her hands, she wasn't looking forward to going home to Gilbert. She had two more hours of solace left before then. "Here ya go sweetie", the sound of a plate being placed on the table sounded. She looked up and saw Wendy, another waitress slightly older than her, standing there. She placed a glass in front of Renee as well. "Cherry pie and a glass of chocolate milk, your fave", Wendy sat down across from Renee.

Renee kept her head down as she grabbed a fork, "Thanks Wen". She took a bite of the pie and they sat in silence as she kept eating. Renee had been avoiding Wendy all night, now here they were, sitting across from each other and there was nowhere for her to go. She grabbed her milk and took a drink of it, earning a gasp from the girl across from her.

"Ren! What happened?!" Wendy nearly shouted as she stood up from her seat, palms flat on the table.

"Oh, uhm nothing, I was just moving some things around the apartment and well I hit myself while doing so", Renee stumbled over what to say. This happened every time.

"Bull shit, kid. He hit you, didn't he? The good for nothing hit you and he's been doin' it for a while, but you won't say anythin' bout it. He's the reason you haven't been showing up to those acting classes I told you about, huh?" Wendy's voice was raising with each word.

"Wen, please. He means well. He does. It was an accident honestly", Renee held up her hands in a defensive motion. She didn't like yelling, no matter the source. Wendy sat back down in a huff.

"Look, this is bad. If that man loved you, he wouldn't lay a damn hand on you like that. You've been coming in here with bruises since the two of you moved in together. You don't talk about your auditions anymore. I haven't heard a word from you 'bout your dreams. What happened to Hollywood or London? Those were your dreams. He's killed your dreams and now he's slowly killin' you. Things don't get better with guys like this. You gotta change, you gotta get out otherwise he's just goanna keep hitting you, one day it'll be worse", Wendy reached over the table for Renee's hands. Renee couldn't look at the red headed waitress.

"He loves me, I know he does. I can't leave him, he's worth giving up a little dream for", Renee's voice was weaker than before. She was losing the fight in her.

"Sweetie, no one is worth giving up a dream for. Especially when you have the talent for your dream. That man, if you don't get out now, you never will", Wendy squeezed her hands and smiled softly, "You still got that secret savings? I think it's time you busted in to it."

Renee looked up at the red head, "Where would I go? Gil will just follow me, he'll drag me back home and it'll be worse than before. He won't let me be around you again either, he'll find out you told me I should leave."

"You have a passport, from when we went to Mexico. Make use of it. You make it out of this place, go to London, you sure as well talk 'bout it enough. You go there, leave everything else behind. You call no one here, not me, not Gilbert, not a soul. You make a new email, everything will be new. You start over in London and you do what you love. I'll make sure you get there", Wendy said looking Renee straight in the eyes. And for the first time in a while, Renee actually believed that things might change.

*~time skip~*

A young girl, who couldn't be any older than 19, walked out of the London City Airport terminal. Her flight from New York having landed only twenty-five minutes ago. The flight over had been long and dull, but she had gotten the best sleep she had had in a long time…well while the kid in the seat in front of her wasn't screaming at least. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a make-shift bun her dark eyes shining with excitement. Anyone who laid eyes on her would describe her as beautiful, with her pale complexion and lean body. With her suitcase in hand and a duffle bag over her shoulder she smiled, for the first time in a long time, up at the cloudy sky. She was here for one reason and one reason only. Acting. She was planning to try her luck at acting in London England, whether or not it paid off, she was about to find out. She saved up all her money and left her small town and everyone in it behind in America. Including the memories and ghosts that haunted her there. "Hmm…now where is a taxi?" she mumbled to herself as she checked her watch. She needed to get to the apartment she had arranged for before it got too late.

*~time skip~*

She walked through her apartment door and dropped her duffle with a sigh. She was finally here. Her hair was soaked, it had begun pouring while she was in the taxi and still had been when she got out. She had become drenched in a matter of seconds when she got out. She couldn't wait for tomorrow when the bed she ordered would arrive. She locked her door and turned on a light before dragging her suitcase and duffle up the stairs. She sighed when she realized she was going to need to order takeout for dinner, she simply didn't want to go back out in that rain to get groceries. She dragged herself into her room where she dropped both the duffle and suitcase on the ground with a huff. "I can't wait for my things I ordered to get here tomorrow", she groaned as she collapsed onto the floor. She had shipped the few boxes of her things she own and had to order the rest of the things for the apartment. They were scheduled to be delivered tomorrow and the day after.

She opened her suitcase and pulled out her sleeping bag and pillow along with her ragged teddy bear. She rolled it out and tossed the pillow and bear on it as she stood up. She stretched and then pulled out her phone, 9 missed calls, 26 text messages, and 7 voicemails. All but one missed call was from the same person. She thought about throwing her phone out the window but when her stomach growled she thought better of that. She quickly checked for any delivery places before settling on a pizza joint. "Keepin' it simple", she mumbled to herself after placing an order. She looked out the window at the rain and begun to wonder if anyone knew she had come here. She hoped not, her sanity was on the line and so was her dream. Her doorbell rang, breaking her trance and bringing her back down to earth. There was no way that was the pizza guy and there was no way that it was her stuff being delivered. Her heart was beating like a drum as she made her way down stairs. She took a deep breath as she reached the door and looked through the peephole and sighed in relief when she saw blond hair. A stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So I'm going to try to get a chapter out at least once a week after this one. Hopefully more, but we'll see how much work my professors give me. So just bear with me here and we'll get through the story. :)

"Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.

But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.

I got a little bit stronger."

– A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans

Chapter 2

The man in the bed didn't want to get up today, the heart break was still fresh. His heart had been torn out of his chest and stomped on only a week ago by a woman that he loves. Who he thought loved him, but instead found out was cheating on him with a Frenchman, a damn Frenchman! Of all people! Couldn't she at least be a little more creative with who to cheat on him with? Nope. "Uhg…I am so not going to work today", he groaned and rolled over in his bed. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to his boss, claiming to have been throwing up all night and making his voice raw. He could take a sick day if he wanted to, he deserved one after all.

Arthur grunted as his cat Scone jumped up on his chest and rubbed her head against his chest. He chuckled and scratched her behind her ear and turned his head towards the window. The sun was just beginning to come up, turning the sky from a black to a soft grey ever so slowly. Another lovely rainy day in his wonderful home of London England. His stomach rumbled as Scone jumped off her owner's chest, and he sighed. He realized he might as well get something to eat. He sat up and tossed his legs over the side of his bed while stretching his arms. Arthur groaned slightly as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen downstairs. He felt like he had gained twenty years in the past week, his brat of a cousin even pointing it out to him the other day.

He turned on the light as he passed through the living room and nearly jumped out of his chest when there was a groan coming from a blanket ball on the couch. "Turn off the light", his cousin's whiny American voice came from blanket.

"Bloody hell, Alfred! Why are you asleep on my couch and how did you even get in my house?" Arthur placed a hand to his chest, in an attempt to keep his heart in his chest.

The man sat up and looked around groggily, finally the strawberry blond spotted what he wanted. A pair of wire framed glasses were now framing a pair of big baby blue eyes. He yawned and stretched his lanky arms before scratching his head, making his hair even more of a mess. "Dude, you've been like, down for a week. I wanted to check up on ya. Can't leave my cous hangin', can I?" Alfred was loud already and a boyish smile was on his face. Alfred's grammar and cut off words were making Arthur grimace each time. He gave up on trying to correct Alfred's speech patterns long ago, now he suffered through it quietly.

"Al. I appreciate the concern and all, however none of it is necessary. I am quite fine as you can see", Arthur held his head up and continued to make his way to the kitchen, fully aware of the person following him. Arthur grabbed two ceramic cups and set them on the counter, already getting into routine. Next came putting water in the electric kettle, then getting a tea bag of black tea out for him and the small jar of instant coffee out for his cousin, the only reason he had it to begin with. Alfred was already sitting at the table with a stupid looking grin on his face, looking like a little kid, when his cup of coffee was placed in front of him. "So you never answered me. How did you get in my house?" Arthur raised a bushy blond brow at him.

"You gave me a key after me and Kiku got into that fight a couple months ago. Remember? Or are you already losin' your memory old man?" Alfred snickered. Arthur couldn't help but hit his cousin upside his head as he made his way to the fridge. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. I checked when I got here, you got nothin' to eat cous", Alfred spoke while yawning. Arthur shot the strawberry blond man a glare as he opened the fridge, ignoring the comment. However he was disappointed to find that his cousin was correct. He had one egg, what looked to be a carton of spoiled cream, a couple of onions and something he couldn't even recognize. He sighed and made his way back to the table and sat down.

"Speaking of Kiku, how is he? I believe you mentioned that he had family visiting from Japan or something", Arthur's energy had all but left him now as he sipped on his tea. He let out a sigh, knowing he needed to go get groceries today, otherwise he would starve. He guessed it was a good thing he was taking a sick day after all.

"Oh yah, dude. His fam is visiting next month and he's already stressed out. He's been tryin' to teach me all this cultural stuff, what to say, what not to say. Reminding me he's only recently came out to them about being gay and having a boyfriend. He's starting to stress me out. Oh and he said for the week that they're here I can't eat burgers in the house, or have milkshakes! Can ya believe that?" Alfred whined like a child. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, they were cute together, and he even had to admit that. Albeit they were a very unlikely couple when they came together, but they've stuck it out for seven months now. Four of those months were spent living together. He was actually happy for his cousin.

"What I can't believe is whatever he saw in you. I swear when we first met that man you terrified him. You can always sneak away to have your junk food, Al", Arthur downed the rest of his tea and stood up and headed to the sink. He was about to put the cup in the sink when he realized that it was filled with dirty dishes. When did he let that happen? He sighed and started on taking the dishes out of the sink so he could fill it with soap and water.

"No I can't. He's got that whole week planned to the T. Seriously. I mean from the time we wake up and what we should wear to what we are eating for each meal and what time we eat it. He even gave me a bed time for that week. Meeting the fam is such hard work, dude. Hey, ya want help with those?" Alfred leaned over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur chuckled and motioned Alfred to join him. Standing side by side Arthur was reminded of how much shorter he was compared to his cousin. It use to annoy him, but then again everything about his cousin use to annoy him. He smiled to himself, he felt a little better today.

"I have to go out and get groceries after this, would you mind coming with me and helping?" Arthur spoke after some time of silence. It always amazed him when Alfred could be quiet, but there was more to his American family member than most realized.

"Dude, I will totally help you out. In fact I'll see if Kiku will come with us, he dropped me off last night so he has the car today. I'd bet he'd like to see you eatin' right again", the accent seeped from Alfred. What he had called a southern drawl, and what Arthur had called American. Arthur nodded as his stomach rumbled again, reminding him they should probably eat before shopping.

*~time skip~*

He was walking slightly behind the pair, Alfred and Kiku. Arthur was carrying a bag of freshly baked bread and scones from one of his favorite shops that he couldn't help but to stop in. They had just eaten at a restaurant that Kiku had chosen and were going to be shopping for his groceries after he dropped the bread off at home. Something caught the corner of his eye making him stop in his tracks. There was a for sale sign in the window of what use to be a small café. He remembered he use to always go there while he was attending university and smiled. He was a little sad to see it go, but the memories would always be there. Cramming for exams with his study group while drinking tea and eating scones. It had been a lively atmosphere back then.

He remembered that the owners even gave him a part time job there when he needed the work. If it hadn't been for them, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have made it through university. That was when Arthur had first learned to cook, before then it was canned food and take-out for every meal. Unless it was a Sunday, when he visited his mum and was served a traditional dinner that she cooked for everyone. He had gotten a passion for cooking then. He learned the value of a home cooked meal with fresh ingredients.

"Hey cous! If you don't hurry up, we're goanna leave ya behind!" Arthur was jerked out of the memories by Alfred's shouting voice. He looked at them in embarrassment and ran to catch up. He wondered what it would be like to own that small café.

*~time skip~*

Across London, working a small café, was a young man that was twenty-five. His blond hair was a mess that hid his emerald green eyes and slightly bushy eyebrows. He was not the best looking person in the world and he knew it. However he was quite satisfied with the fact that he was lean and had some muscle and that he did have some looks at least, not to mention he was a gentleman till the end. He had just bought the café about six months ago and it was running smoother than he thought. It had been a risk to buy it with all his earnings, but he decided it was just what he needed. He placed a fresh butter scone on a plate and picked up the fresh cup of earl grey he just made and carried it to his customer. "Here you go sir, I hope you enjoy your day", he gave a charming smile and returned back to his business. He checked the clock that hung on his wall, a charming present from his mum. It had a dark oak wood trimming and intricate carvings in it, which you could see if you got close enough to it. He would be closing in about thirty minutes, he was hoping that his cousin would no longer be at his apartment when he got home.

His cousin had gotten in a fight with his boyfriend and was being too childish to go and make up with him. He was hoping that he had finally pushed it aside and was making up with him at the very moment. He busied himself with wiping down a couple of the tables and cleaning the dishes in the sink. When the last customer left he waved goodbye and wished him a good evening. He cleaned up the rest of the dishes and got to work on cleaning the floor.

*~time skip~*

"Yo! Artie, you have a new neighbor ya know."

Arthur couldn't help but sigh at hearing his cousin's voice. He loved his cousin and all, but sometimes he was too much. "Good to know Al", Arthur called out to him as he took off his jacket and hung it up with his umbrella. After toeing off his shoes he made his way into the living room before coming to a halt. "Uhm…Al? Not that I don't appreciate it, but why is the living room actually clean for once?" Alfred was currently folding the blanket he usually used.

"Well for one I thought I'd clean this place to make up for crashing here the past couple of days. Also I called Kiku earlier an' invited him over for the evening. And third I was thinkin' of invitin' your new neighbor over, welcome her to the neighborhood and all. If ya don't mind of course", Alfred smiled as he made his way towards the front door, not even waiting for Arthur's response. Arthur let out a sigh.

"Go ahead, not like I can stop you. Just don't come off as the stupid American that I have to apologize for later", Arthur called out after him as he himself made his way to the kitchen.

Alfred chuckled as he slipped on his shoes and jacket before slipping out to go next door. By the time he knocked his hair was drenched and he was ready to pout. He tapped his foot, hoping that the woman he saw earlier didn't go out for anything yet. He would look like an idiot for sure, especially if she came back and he was standing on her porch. He brightened up when the door opened in front of him to reveal a young woman with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Howdy there", Alfred extended his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Oomph… Well… I just realized my mistake back in chapter one. I forgot to have our heroine Renee change into some dry clothes. Well, let us see if I can work it into this chapter. Bear with me now.

"She told me that she never could face the world again  
>So I offered up a plan<br>We'll sneak out while they sleep  
>And sail off in the night.<br>We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives."

– Satellite by Rise Against

Chapter 3

"Howdy there", the blond extended his hand.

It took a moment for Renee to fully grasp the fact that there was an American standing at her door, attempting to shake her hand. Also that the said American sounded strangely like a Texan, bring back memories. She smiled awkwardly and extended her hand out and grabbed his. "Hello", she said awkwardly, hoping her accent wasn't too noticeable. His smile widened and shook her hand enthusiastically.

"You're American! Dude, that's totally awesome!" the blond seemed to be oblivious of the rain pouring down on him. "Oh I'm Alfred by the way. Alfred Jones", Alfred smiled apologetically at her.

"You're not lost are you?" Renee was a little confused on why there was an American on her doorstep and not an Englishman…or a pizza delivery guy. "If you're lost, I suggest asking another house for directions. I just got here today", Renee stood awkwardly behind her door in an attempt to not get hit by the rain. Then again it wouldn't make much difference since she had been so concerned with food earlier, she forgot to change clothes.

"Dude, don't worry. I'm from next door. I saw that ya moved in today and thought that you deserved some Southern hospitality. My cous and I want to invite you over to welcome you", Alfred smiled. She looked skeptically at him and then the rain, before remembering he was still standing in the down pour.

"Shoot, I should have invited you in out of the rain already. Please come in Alfred", her accent slowly seeped out. He nodded and stepped in, creating a puddle of water on the floor. She hoped that she had ordered towels. She closed the door hastily behind him and looked at him questionably. "I'm Renee Hartfield by the way."

"Hey, you sound like you're from Texas, too! Nice to meet ya Renee", Alfred grabbed her hand and shook it again energetically. It was almost like he was a 4 year-old hyped up on too much sugar, she didn't know if it was endearing or just plain annoying. Maybe he had brain damage. "How long you been in England?" she could have sworn that he jumped up and down as he asked. Renee made a mental note to talk to his cousin about his sugar intake.

"Only a few hours actually", she took a step back when she saw his eyes widen. Renee already began to regret opening her door to the blond neighbor.

"Now you gotta come over, you can't spend your first night in a new country alone! I can't allow that, my cous wouldn't want that either", Alfred exclaimed. Renee felt she had already lost her first battle in London.

"Uhm, I ordered pizza not too long ago. It should be here soon, so I don't think tonight would be the best time Alfred", she hoped that would be enough to deter him from dragging her next door. She just wanted to eat, shower and go to sleep, that was it. She didn't want to bother with next door neighbors and their hyper cousins.

"Don't worry dude, I'll buy your pizza and you can join us. Oh and might wanna change outa those clothes…I can see your bra. Nice shade of yellow by the way", Alfred winked at her as Renee blushed a scarlet red. "You go change and I'll wait down here for your pizza", Alfred grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards the stairs. She had lost all her fight the moment he mentioned her bra and ran up the stairs without another word.

The moment she reached her room, she groaned to herself. If today had any say on how London was going to turn out, it was at least going to be an interesting experience. She leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling. Did she make the right decision? Was coming here the right idea? What if everything backfired? She would be left with nothing, stranded in a foreign country with no one that she knew. She could feel her heart begin to race.

"Quit being stupid. If ya think like that, then that's how it'll be. Gotta believe I can make it and I will. This is my second chance, can't let it pass me up now", Renee took a deep breath and dug into her suitcase. Those sweaters she always wore were coming in handy now. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a random sweater, and some under clothes before she hurriedly put them on. She rushed to the bathroom and checked her makeup…what was left of it at least. She braided her hair quickly and deemed herself good enough. She grabbed her raincoat that she had bought in New York and the pair of matching rain boots and headed down stairs. She found her fellow American standing there with a pizza box in hand. "Well that smells good", she spoke up as she came down the stairs.

"Oh yah, their pizza is the bomb man. Hey how about I put this in your kitchen while you put those cute pink boots on and then we can head on over? I know you must have been looking forward to this an' all", Alfred seemed to have calmed down slightly as he eyed the bright pink blob in Renee's arm. Renee on the other hand was left with whiplash and just nodded and was left dumbfounded as he left in hunt of the kitchen. She shook her head as she sat on the steps and pulled on her boots, taking care to tuck her pants in good and tight. Just as she slipped her coat on Alfred came back out. "Your place is like the mirror opposite of my cous', kinda cool but kinda creepy", Alfred imitated a shudder before swinging his arm out towards the door. He never caught how Renee flinched on instinct. She pulled her hood up and went out the door first completely skeptical and already devising a plan on if things turned sour.

Upon entering the other house, she smelled something cooking that just warmed her insides. She shrugged off the jacket and Alfred hung it up on a peg before toeing off his shoes and motioning for her to do the same. He quietly waited for her to get her shoes off before leading her to the living room. His quietness sending chills down her spine. Maybe they were serial killers and she just signed her death certificate. Well, she thought it better to die this way then another. "Yo! Artie! Brought your new neighbor over", Alfred shouted making Renee flinch at the sudden change of volume. She could hear what sounded like something being dropped somewhere in the distance. She assumed the kitchen was that way. "You want something to drink Renee?" Alfred asked her a little more quietly. All she could do was nod dumbly and follow him into the kitchen. She determined the Alfred would get along well with Gilbert if they ever met and she prayed they never did. "Yo! Arthur, this is Renee. Your neighbor. Renee, this is my cous Arthur Kirkland, a native to London", Alfred spoke while heading to the fridge leaving Renee to stand awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ah nice to meet you Renee. I hope my blunder head of a cousin didn't annoy you too much", Arthur extended his hand and offered a warm smile. She felt a little more at ease seeing an actual Englishman.

"Nice to meet you too Arthur. He wasn't too much of a blunder head…whatever that means", she shook his hand and returned his smile. She noted the bushy eyebrows and thick shaggy blond hair that were hiding a beautiful pair of green eyes. He wasn't as handsome as Gil was, but she could see the good looks and the charm.

"You're American? How long have you been in England might I ask?" Arthur turned back to his stew on the stove. He hoped that everyone would be okay with this.

"She's been here for a few hours cous", Alfred handed a coke to Renee as he spoke. Renee raised an eyebrow at the can and suddenly knew where he got all that sugar from. Renee opened the can and took a sip of the stinging liquid. A loud knock sounded through the house, startling her, causing her heart to race. It's not him, it's not him, she reminded herself. Alfred excused himself, leaving the awkward two alone.

Arthur had been left to his own devices when Alfred had left to go drag the young woman over here. He decided he might as well start cooking something simple. Now he was left to admire the young woman out of the corner of his eye. He would be a wanker to not admit that she was stunning. Even with her hair in a messy braid and with her in a yellow sweater that looked too large for her, she was beautiful. He loved how deep her eyes seemed to be, like they could just capture your soul within them. When she turned her eyes toward him, his heart nearly stopped when he realized he had been caught staring and turned back to the stew. He stirred it and didn't look away from it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Renee however was left thinking the same about Arthur. Her curiosity was peeked as she watched him stir the stew with vigor, when it wasn't needed. "What brought you here to England? Did your spouse get a job here or something?" he asked both out of curiosity and manners.

"Uh. No. Just me and the stuffed animal in my room. I came here on a whim really, thought I might try my luck at acting her in London", Renee stared down at the coke in her hand before smiling up at him cheerfully. Arthur however could see the sadness in her eyes, he could see something he knew all too well. Desperation, hurt, confusion, and most of all a fear he couldn't quite fully understand.

"Texas! Let me introduce Kiku to ya", Alfred clapped his hand on Renee's shoulder as he entered the kitchen. She jumped nearly a foot in the air and almost spilled her coke on her sweater. She was relieved when she caught herself from dropping the coke and not falling over. She was slightly confused on why he called her Texas though. "Renee this is my boyfriend Kiku. Kiku, this is Renee. She's Arthur's new neighbor and this is her first day in England too! Ain't that great?" Alfred laughed loudly like a child. And he's back to normal. Renee couldn't help but to feel relieved when she noted that Alfred was acting how he did when he was at her door.

"Konichiwa Renee san. Please forgive Alfred's lack of manners. Welcome to England", Kiku bowed and gave a slight smile.

The comment on her boots made sense now. "Those cute pink boots". She giggled to herself and returned the bow. "Don't worry Kiku, he was polite enough to force me over here so I didn't have to be in a new country alone", Renee snickered behind her hand as Arthur hit Alfred upside the head.

"You wanker! You don't annoy people into coming over, especially if their new to the country. It's already a lot to take in, wanker!"

"Arthur san is right. You need to be more polite next time."

This was going to be interesting for the lot, Alfred couldn't help but think to himself as he got yelled at by both his cousin and his boyfriend. He looked over to the brunette and gave her an apologetic smile. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes were focused on Arthur making him begin to come up with some plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : I apologize for not writing in ages. I was promising every week and I don't even want to figure out how long it's been since my last update. My computer broke down on me and all of my stories were on it. I just now got a replacement because it's sad to say but my computer is dead. Now I'm using a flash drive so hopefully this wont happen again. Also this chapter will be short so that I can get a feel for things again. Again I apologize for such a wait!**

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

-Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick

Renee tossed and turned her breathing harsh as a nightmare chased her in her sleep. White hair was running after her, pleading her to stay with harsh fists. "Stop!" she cried out and sat straight up in her bed. Her eyes wide and breathing harsh as she realized it was a dream. She was safe and sound in her bed, she was in London now. She began to breath slower as her body slumped forward, her head in her hands as she let herself cry a little. He wasn't here, he didn't know where she was, but she was still terrified. She was terrified here sanctuary would crumble around her and she would be back in that apartment. She took a deep breath as she quit crying and wiped away her tears. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and stretched. A groan escaped her lips as she saw the angry red numbers on her alarm clock. It was only 4:30 in the morning.

She groaned and got out of bed and made her way down stairs. "Might as well make some coffee and be a little productive", she mumbled to herself.

Arthur ran his fingers through silky dark brown hair as he smiled and laughed. He felt warmth and happiness with the woman in his arms. There was a warm breeze, the woman giggled and turned from him and out of his grasp. A glance to him and she was running through a field away from him, her giggles reaching his ears. He chased after her and she just got farther and farther away, only the tail of her white dress could be seen. A loud blaring sound reached his ears, replacing her giggles. He blinked his eyes a few times and noticed the dark room and groaned. He hit his alarm turning it off, and rolled over onto his stomach. He was having a good dream, he may not be able to place who was in it, or why he was laughing but it had been good. He sighed and rolled back over so that he could get out of bed. It may be his day off, but he needed to do a few things today and he couldn't keep putting them off. He groaned as he sat up and stretched. He slipped his feet into his slippers and made his way down to the kitchen so he could make some tea.

"Lets get today started", he yawned.

After making his black tea, he made his way outside deciding he should enjoy his tea on the front steps. When he got outside, he notice the messy brown hair that made him think back to his dream. He shook his head to dismiss the thought, there was no way he had a dream about his neighbor. "Good morning", he gave her a smile. Renee jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped around, spilling some of her coffee on her shirt. A hiss escaped her lips as she sat her mug down on the the cement wall separating them. He looked apologetically and slightly amused at her as he took a sip of his tea.

"You startled me Arthur", she mumbled as she wiped at the wet spot in her shirt. "Also if it was a good morning, I would still be a sleep. No offense", she looked up at him from under bangs before going to her coffee again.

"No offense taken, and I do apologize, I did not mean to take you by surprise Renee. So if you would prefer to be asleep, why are you awake?" Arthur had an amused look on his face as he quirked a bushy eyebrow. Her face hardened and she was silent for a second to long.

"I had trouble sleeping so I gave up and got up instead. Might as well be productive", she gave a tight smile to him. He nodded excepting her answer, however inside he was curious about her reaction to the question.

"How are you adjusting to your new job? I believe you said it was at a hotel", he asked politely. He was beginning to get more and more curious about his neighbor. He watched her eyes widen before she broke into a grin that looked genuine.

"I absolutely love it. My co-works have been nothing but nice to me, a couple have even offered to give me a tour around the city", excitement seeped through Renee's voice. He couldn't help but smile at the young woman.

"Oh, how has your cafe been running?" Renee suddenly asked, her eyes wide in curiosity. Arthur chuckled quietly.

"It's been running smoothly, I just hired a couple extra hands the other day, and so far they are turning out well. It's closed for today though, I have some errands to run", Arthur smiled softly at her. Renee simply nodded her head and hummed in response. They stood in comfortable silence for a while, Renee glanced over at Arthur. He seemed to be staring off in contentment, his eyes were a soft emerald green that seemed so peaceful. She couldn't help but to smile at how he looked. There was a small smile on his face, the moment he turned his head towards her she quickly took a drink of her coffee, her face burning.

Arthur raise an eyebrow at her but she simply smiled at him, her cheeks slightly red from the heat of her coffee. He chuckled at her. "Well it was nice talking to you Arthur, but I think I've ran out of coffee and am due for a refill", she gave a cheeky grin before waving her hand at him and heading back inside her house. He felt he should call after her, maybe ask her to lunch, but instead he bit his tongue and watched her walk away. He sighed and finished his tea in one gulp before returning inside as well.

Maybe he would ask her next time.


	5. Chapter 5

It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<br>And then that word grew louder and louder  
>'Til it was a battle cry<p>

- The Call, Regina Spektor

Renee let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding when she left the audition room. She didn't know how well it went, but now that it was over she was tired with relief. She was told to wait in the backroom with the other talents, until they came in and told them to go. She took a deep breathe and entered the back room, there was a lot less people back here then she had originally thought. A couple of them looked up at her as she entered, however the rest just continued to talk amongst each other. She shifted nervously in place for a second until she spotted a free seat and walked over to it, a few eyes following her as she went.

She sat down quietly and fidgeted with her purple and green woven bag. She pulled at a loose thread, realizing that she would need to replace the bag soon. She sighed as she thought about the play that she auditioned for. It wasn't a film, like her plans originally were for. However it was something that allowed her to gain more practice and talent, maybe something to be put on her resume. "Hello", a soft voice came from beside her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned towards the voice with a smile.

"Hi", Renee smiled at the person beside her. She took a look at woman beside her. She had long light brown hair, that was currently clipped back and had large brown eyes that looked kind.

"I'm Elizabeta. It's nice to meet you", Elizabeta smiled and offered her hand out to Renee. Renee shook her hand and smiled back at the woman.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeta, I'm Renee", she smiled brightly at her. After their introductions she started chatting happily, their conversation ranging from the audition to what they were planning on doing later. A couple other talents filtered in to the room as the talked and laughed but soon the theater director came in, making the room go silent. Renee and Elizabeta automatically reached for each others hands, waiting for what he would say.

"Well, I want to congratulate those of you in here. You will be cast in the play, today was just the initial audition though. Tomorrow I expect all of you back here at the same time for call backs. We will then begin figuring out who with be cast as which part", the man pushed his glasses up his nose before looking down at some papers in his hands, "Please remember to not be discouraged by the part you get, even the small parts are extremely important. Without them, the play all together would fall apart. Now do remember the play that you auditioned for is Phantom of the Opera, so tomorrow you will be auditioning together. Including dance and singing. If that is all, I wish you all a good evening and I will see you all tomorrow at noon." With that he left the room. Everyone was silent for a moment before the energy spike. Elizabeta was squealing and jumping while hugging Renee, who was currently giggling and smiling like a lunatic.

"I can't believe we are going to be apart of the main cast, we have to celebrate. Here give me you cell number", Elizabeta pulled out her cell phone giggling. Renee could help but giggle as well, Elizabeta was infectious. Renee couldn't believe her luck, she made a new friend and landed a role in a play for a good theater.

*~time skip~*

One moment Arthur was walking home from the park, the next he was catching a woman from stumbling to the ground after running into him. When she looked up at him to stutter an apology, his heart skipped a beat and the woman's face flushed red. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Renee?" he chuckled at her red face as he helped her stand straight.

"Oh, uh. I was coming back from my audition and I was going to get changed before going out with a couple of the other talents to celebrate", she smiled awkwardly and took a step back from Arthur to put some room between them.

"So you got the part then?" he smiled at her, he was glad to hear it was working out for her.

"Well I've been cast, tomorrow we finish up with the auditions and from there we get the parts. We are all just excited that we will be getting parts, we wanted to celebrate", she smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. "Arthur, uhm...would you, maybe...perhaps you would like to join us?" Renee felt so small as she looked up at him hopefully. She didn't know why she felt like asking him, it was all on a whim, but she knew she would regret if she didn't.

Arthur thought he must have been imagining things. Only this morning, he had been contemplating asking her out to eat, and now here she was asking him to join her in celebrating. He knew that he certainly wasn't the first person he would invite out celebrating, he knew that more often then not he could be extremely boring. He smiled at her brightly, he wasn't going to be a bore and miss this chance to spend time with her, without his cousin. "I'd love to join you Renee. Where are we going?" He loved how she broke into a grin, she could be so easy to read sometimes.

"Elizabeta mentioned some club in the theater distract, the Shakespearean I think", Renee hooked her arm through Arthur's ignoring the blush on his face and started towards their homes. She couldn't wait for tonight.

*~time skip~*

She looked at herself in the mirror again. She had curled her hair and put on a little more makeup than usual. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara, with medium purple eyeshadow, her cheeks were pink with blush. She was currently trying to figure out which shade of lipstick to wear when her phone started ringing. She dropped the two tubes of lipstick she was holding and began hunting for her cell. "Hello?" she huffed out as she sat on the floor beside her bed in nothing put her bra and panties.

"Hey, I'm about to be on my way to pick you up", Elizabeta's voice sounded through the phone. Renee froze and looked at all of the clothes tossed about her room, realizing she had nothing to wear.

"Uh...Eliza... I'm in the middle of a wardrobe emergency. So I may not be completely ready when you get here. Also I invited my neighbor to join us if that's okay?" Renee chuckled nervously. There was silence for a second and then what sounded like clothes rustling.

"Hmm...I think I have some clothes you can borrow, I'll bring a couple different outfits and we'll fix you up. Also is your neighbor a cutie?" Elizabeta giggled. Renee could feel her face burn and couldn't do anything but sputter. "Haha, I will see you soon." With that the line went dead. Renee sighed and dropped her phone on her bed she stood up and walked back into her bathroom. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on before starting on cleaning up everything. She glared at the tubes of lipstick before leaving them on the sink counter. She grumbled to herself about stupid comments and neighbors before she began tiding up her bedroom and hanging up the clothes she had thrown around in an attempt to find something suitable.

She opened up the jewelry box her mom gave her and took out her mother's necklace and matching earrings. She sighed as she began putting them on. The black tear shaped stone sat against the hallow of her throat and the earrings dangled slightly from their perch. She ran her fingers over the smooth stone with a shaky breath. The sound of the door bell startling her from her musings. She took her time getting downstairs and getting to the door. She looked out the peephole before opening the door to Elizabeta. "Welcome, come on in", Renee smiled and stood aside to let her in. Elizabeta had her hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a little black dress and matching heels. Her skin was a beautiful tan color and she had red lipstick on and dark eyeshadow, she was stunning.

"We better hurry and get you dressed for that neighbor of yours Renee", Elizabeta wiggled her eyebrows suggestively causing Renee to bust into giggles.

Arthur groaned as he searched through his closet. "What do I wear out to something like this. God, I haven't been out clubbing or to a bar since I was attending university", he mumbled as he hit his head against the wall. He really didn't know what to wear and it was making him feel like a teenage girl. He grabbed a pair of slacks and a blue dress shirt before he could back out. He donned the slacks and dress shirt on over his boxers and undershirt quickly. He tucked his shirt in quickly, while looking around his room for his belt. "Vest or no vest?" he asked himself as he pulled the belt through. He looked at himself in his full length mirror and then grabbed his black vest, before shaking his head and throwing it to the side. He slipped his dress shoes on before going to the bathroom to comb his hair for the umpteenth time. "Why do my eyebrows have to be so bushy?" he groaned and felt like he was back in high school.

He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, he quickly grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before nearly running down the stairs. Getting to the door, he paused to take a deep breath and to compose himself before opening the door. The sight that greeted him, made him suck in a breath and his heart to stop.

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm realizing I'm running out of songs to use with my chapters. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. If I decide to use a song you suggest, I'll give a shout out to you in the chapter I use it in. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A shout out to IrishMaid for the song suggestion. My last note still stands, if you have a song suggestion and I use it, I'll give you a shout out in the chapter it's used in!**

Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart  
>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun<br>Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky  
>Shining how we want, brighter than the sun<p>

-Brighter Than the Sun, Colbie Caillat

_He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, he quickly grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before nearly running down the stairs. Getting to the door, he paused to take a deep breath and to compose himself before opening the door. The sight that greeted him, made him suck in a breath and his heart to stop._

Renee stood before him fidgeting with the hem of the dress she was wearing. It was a lot shorter than she was use to and a lot clingier as well. The dress was a low cut, strapless dress that ended at mid thigh. It was a deep purple that was made out of a shimmery material and clung to her everywhere, making her uncomfortable. Elizabeta had also forced her into a pair of 2 inch black pumps and had pushed a clutch into her hands as they left. Now standing on the doorstep in front of Arthur, she was suddenly very aware of how much skin was reveled. She looked up at him and offered him a nervous smile. "Hey Arthur, you ready to go? Elizabeta is giving us a ride there and back", Renee shifted slightly in her heels.

"Oh, uh... yah I'm good to go. You look...you look nice", Arthur stuttered out as he mentally slapped himself. She giggled at his response before grabbing his arm and dragging him down the steps to the waiting car. She opened the door and slid in to the front seat with a grin. As soon as they were both in and buckled up Elizabeta started forward.

"Ooh you _are _a cutie, not exactly my type, but still you are cute. I can see why Renee thinks you're cute", Elizabeta turned in her seat slightly to get a better look at Arthur. Both Renee and Arthur's faces flushed a bright red at Elizabeta's comment.

"Shouldn't you be facing the road Eliza? Renee slapped her new friend's arm and glared at her. All Elizabeta did was laugh and sat correctly in her seat and continued to drive. Renee shifted in her seat and pulled the bottom of the dress down in an attempt to cover more of her thighs, but only succeeded in exposing more of her cleavage. With a whine she pulled the top back up, there was no winning with this dress.

"Oh quit that Renee, the dress is fine where it's at. Quit trying to pull it down, you'll just have to keep pulling it up", Elizabeta laughed at Renee's futile attempts at covering herself up more. "So I saw Renee here failed to introduce us. I'm obviously Elizabeta, I believe your name is Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you", Elizabeta smiled back at Arthur as she stopped at a light.

"Oh uh, it's a pleasure to meet you to Elizabeta", Arthur shifted slightly in his seat. He was beginning to question himself on coming with them. He wasn't the best person to have at parties and he was probably just going to embarrass Renee in front of her new friends. He really should have just come up with a reason to not come.

"So What do you think about Renee's outfit? I think she looks hot, if I do say so myself", Elizabeta laughed as Renee reached over and swatted her arm again.

"You can just ignore her, if you want to Arthur", Renee turned in her seat to give him an awkward smile before sticking her tongue out at Elizabeta. Everyone erupted in laughter for a couple of seconds before calming down. Arthur refrained from saying anything, afraid he would end up sticking his foot in his mouth or just plain embarrassing himself. Elizabeta obviously enjoyed teasing and poking fun at Renee and so he didn't want to make it awkward for her.

"Welcome to the Shakespearean!" Elizabeta practically shouted as they pulled into a crowded parking lot. Big cursive letters that were lit up let everyone know where they were at.

*~time skip~*

Arthur was sitting at the booth that the group had gotten, sipping a beer slowly as he watched people dancing no to far away. Renee had been dragged out onto the dance floor earlier by Elizabeta and another woman earlier, the guys following closely behind. He wondered for a second if he should join them, but decided to save himself from the embarrassment and stayed at the booth. Soon there was a part in the massive crowd, he assumed it was either the girls coming back to take a break or that it was the guys. Instead Renee was sliding into the booth beside him with no one else in tow. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she caught her breath from all of the dancing. She could feel the sweat on her arms and chest, she prayed her makeup wasn't smeared any. She turned and smiled at Arthur, she felt bad about leaving him alone at the booth, especially since he had dressed up so nicely for her.

"How are you doing Arthur?" she shouted above the music to him. He looked at her a swallowed thickly. Her skin was glistening slightly in the club lights, her dress was beginning to fall down, revealing more cleavage than before and her hair was mused. It was leading his thoughts down a very inappropriate road.

"Oh, I'm doing good. Are you enjoying yourself out there on the dance floor?" he shouted back, hoping his face wasn't red.

"It's great, it was a workout dancing with the girls. I'm parched now, come with me to the bar", she shouted and smiled at him as she stood up. She leaned down to grab his hand before he could argue, giving him the perfect view down her dress. She pulled him up by his hand and didn't let go as she made her way through the bodies to get to the bar. His heart was beating loudly, he was surprised no one else could hear his heart over the music, it certainly seemed louder at the moment. Renee knew she should be concerned about how Arthur might not like her holding his hand, but at the moment her mind was soaring to high to care. When she got up to the bar she let go of Arthur's hand and leaned on the bar to get the bartender's attention. She raised her hand out to get her attention. "Margarita and a regular shot of tequila please!" she shouted over the music again while pulling out a couple bills. After the bills were exchanged and she drop some change in the tip jar, a shot glass was put in front of the young woman.

She smiled and threw it back and bit into a lime that he hadn't noticed a moment ago. She dropped the lime onto a napkin that was beside the shot-glass while waiting for the margarita. As soon as she was handed her frozen green drink she tilted her head back towards the tables they had been at earlier. She hooked her arm through Arthur's without giving it much thought as she sipped her drink. She liked this, being close to Arthur like this, she decided she needed to do it more often. Arthur chuckled to himself as he pulled Renee through the crowd and back to their booth. He helped her sit down and slid in beside her. "We should do this more often", Renee shouted over the music yet again causing Arthur to laugh and nod.

*~time skip~*

"It might be a good idea to stay with her tonight, make sure doesn't throw up or anything. Can you do that Arthur?" Elizabeta asked looking at him as he helped Renee out of the car.

"Yah I was planning on it actually. Ever since she tripped coming out of the club", he laughed and gave the woman a smile.

"Good to know she's in good hands. If she's awake before I get here tomorrow, let her know I'll be by at around 10 am so we can get something to eat before callbacks", Elizabeta shouted out the window as Arthur guided Renee up the steps by her elbow. He waved at her to let her know he heard, before directing his attention back to the shoeless brunette.

"I can walk by myself", Renee glared and stuck her tongue out at him as she took an unsteady step. He laughed and slipped an arm around her waist just in case.

"Mhm, keep saying that love, while I hold you up", he laughed as she stuck her tongue back out at him again. He knew he shouldn't have let her get that second margarita and shot. She pulled out her keys from the clutch. He waited patiently with her heels in one hand and arm around her waist to keep her standing. She fumbled for a bit but finally got the door unlocked and opened. The moment he got her in he dropped her shoes by the closed door and made sure it was locked. Then pulled the keys and clutch from her hands and set it on the small table she had by the door. "Lets get you upstairs, hm?" he pulled her along.

"Artie lets dance", she grabbed his hand when they reached the top of the stairs and swung it back and forth. Arthur's gave her a sweet smile before guiding her to where, he assumed her room was. He sat her down on her bed and stretched.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get you a glass of water, possibly some coffee for you as well. I don't want to find you dancing when I get back", he smirked at her before making his way down stairs. She sat staring after him for a bit before jumping up and shimmying the dress off. After kicking it to the side she hunted through her dresser and grabbed an oversized shirt that she slipped on. On her way back over to the bed when a wave of nausea hit her. She barely made it to the toilet by the time she was throwing up.

When Arthur got back up he was confused to find Renee's dress on the floor and her no longer on the bed, until he heard the familiar sound of someone throwing up. He did learn something about social interactions from the university and sadly it was the sound of when someone drank to much alcohol. He rushed to where the noise was coming from, only pausing momentarily when he found her only in a large black tee-shirt. The sound of her emptying her stomach reminded him it was no time to stare at her legs, so he sat the glass of water down on the counter. He knelt down beside her and pulled back her hair from her face for her. He's been here before too. "I'm never drinking again", Renee whined when it seemed her stomach calmed down. Arthur couldn't help but to laugh at her comment, that was familiar too.

"You say that now and you'll probably be saying it again in a couple weeks love", he chuckled and rubbed her back gently. He reached up and grabbed the glass of water for her. "You need to drink some water", he pressed the glass to her lips and tilted it up slightly. She took a couple sips and he set it back down. He flushed the toilet and pulled her up so she was standing, then guided her back to her bed.

"I should have told you earlier Arthur. You looked very handsome when you opened the door before going to the bar", Renee mumbled as she watched Arthur pull back her sheets, "I can take care of myself you know." When he looked at her, he saw her arms crossed over her chest and a pout set on her face. It was cute. He was going to have to try his luck and ask her on an actual date after this.

"I know, but just humor me and let me feel important by taking care of you. Now into bed you go", he swung his arm towards the bed, not missing her flinch at her reaction. He heard her mumble something as she climbed into the bed and pull the covers around her lap. She was still sitting up and staring out the window now.

"I haven't had the opportunity to go out drinking in a while, not since a high school graduation party", Renee said softly. She was beginning to sober up, however the alcohol was making her lips loose. "I really enjoyed being able to let loose for once."

"Why haven't you? I'm not saying going out drinking every weekend is a good thing, but not going out ever is certainly not a good thing", Arthur sat down on the bed beside her. His eyes never leaving her face.

"Things happened. I moved in with someone, got a job at a diner, had to make sure the apartment was always clean and that meals were prepared. Gil was always working hard, I didn't want him to have to stress out when he got home...then things changed", her voice got quieter and quieter with each word. She turned her head back towards Arthur and smiled. "You're really cute you know. However no matter how cute you are, I'm ready to crash out and face my hangover when I wake up", Renee yawned and wiggled down under the covers. Arthur chuckled, but he was still concerned by what she had said.

"Goodnight Renee", he stood up and made his way back downstairs. He sighed as he got to the living room, he told Elizabeta he would stay with her for the night to keep an eye on her. Chances were she may end up throwing up again later that night. He saw a quilt on the couch and unfolded it as he toed off his shoes, he laid down and looked up at the ceiling. A goofy smile slowly spreading across his face. "She called me cute and handsome", he whispered to himself with that goofy smile on his face.

*~time skip~*

Renee yawned as she made her way downstairs, her head was throbbing and she really wanted a large cup of coffee. She rounded the corner and passed the lump on the couch without even realizing it and headed for the kitchen. She quickly set up the coffee maker and pulled out a large mug. She pour some cream into it while waiting for the coffee to make. She yawned and leaned back against the counter, unaware of the fidgeting blanket cover lump on her couch. She looked at the coffee pot and headed into the living room where she turned on the TV and nearly screamed when she saw Arthur asleep on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Begin to hope  
>And all the colors start to change beneath the light<br>you might forget that the worlds so sad  
>You might forget that things are awful bad<br>And it's alright  
>-Begin to Hope, Regina Spektor<p>

Renee had just gotten home from the final audition, she was tired and still had a shift at the hotel later. She slumped onto her couch and looked at the folded up quilt, a small blush forming on her cheeks. No matter how hung over she had been, she would always be able to remember that morning. She had gone down stairs in just her tee-shirt and underwear and had come across Arthur.

After her partial scream had woken Arthur, things had gotten awkward real fast. Memories of the night before flooded back for the both of them, causing the two grown adults to act like embarrassed teenagers. Renee had been pulling at the bottom of her shirt attempting to cover up he underwear, that were no doubt showing. All the while Arthur was attempting to stutter something out. "I-I'll just...go. Yah, I'll go now", Arthur jumped up and grabbed his shoes and practically ran off, "Elizabeta said that she would be by around 10 to pick you up!" With that he was out of her house and in his. Leaving a very awkward woman standing in the middle of her living room.

Renee's face was red thinking about that morning. She groaned and let her head fall into one of the pillows. That morning had been awkward and then she had gone and made a fool of herself last night in front of him. If she had any chance with him, it was certainly gone now. She was sure of it. With a sigh she got up and headed up the stairs, she needed to get a shower and get dressed for work. She turned on her shower and left to get a new towel. She was actually glad to have the night shift today, it was normally calm and nothing happened. After an eventful night, she needed a calm one. She checked the temperature of the water, turning the hot water up more before stripping down and stepping in. She sighed, a smile forming on her face as she let the hot water run over her, washing away everything. The slight headache left over from her hangover began to drift away along with the tenseness in her muscles. Now she just needed to eat something and she would be good tonight.

She stayed in the shower a little longer than necessary, but she didn't mind so much. After getting dressed in her uniform she headed downstairs, towel drying her hair. She was determined to find something to eat, she was pretty sure she had some leftover soup in the fridge. She was half way down the stairs when there was a knock at her door. She paused for a second, a look of surprise on her face, before sighing and walking the rest of the way down the stairs and to the door. She left the towel fall around her shoulders as she opened the door, she came face to face with an awkward Arthur. Her face automatically turned red again, mentally cursing herself. "Hey", Renee's voice held all the awkwardness they were both feeling.

"Hey, uhm... You're getting ready for work", Arthur stated rather than asked. She simply nodded and moved to the side to let him in, it looked like it was about to start raining soon. He walked in slowly, as if unsure. He had been doing some thinking since that morning, he knew he must have come off as a jerk for running out like that. He didn't really have a good excuse, except for the fact that he didn't know what to do or say. Which again, he didn't have a good excuse. She closed the door and stood awkwardly for a second before heading to the kitchen.

"I was just about to see if I had any left over soup that I could eat for dinner. Want some? I would offer you some tea, but the only kind I have is mint, from that cold I had a couple weeks ago. Oh and some camomile, if you want any", Renee called over her shoulder, not even checking to see if she was being fallowed. Arthur shifted a moment by the door before hurrying along to catch up with the brown haired woman. He paused slightly when he came to the living room, spotting the quilt he had used last night. His face flushed red and he hurried into the kitchen, where Renee was rummaging through her fridge, grumbling about something.

"Thanks, but water would be fine", he didn't really care for either kind of tea she offered. He knew she was a coffee drinker at heart, so he didn't really blame her for not having a better assortment of teas. How she could drink coffee like it was water though...he didn't understand that at all. He looked over at her coffee pot, finding it full and heated up. He shook his head at the sight, she was going to give herself a heart attack from all of that coffee.

"Okay, give me a moment and I'll get you that water. I'm all out of soup...I have some random veggies, deli meat that may or may not be edible, eggs, tuna salad that I made yesterday morning...and a wedge of parmigiana. Oh I should pick up some whipping cream tomorrow, I can make pasta Alfredo", Renee mused to herself. She smiled before grabbing the tuna and closed the fridge. She placed the container on the counter before grabbing a glass out of the dish drainer and going back to the freezer. She scanned the contents as she filled the glass with ice. She had ice cream and a bag of mixed frozen veggies. She needed to go grocery shopping soon. She pour the water from the pitcher into the glass and handed it to Arthur with the smile she had long practiced at the diner. "Here ya go, so what would you like to eat?" She turned back towards the counter and grabbed one of the small plates from the drainer. She mentally kicked herself, she was treating him like a customer in the diner.

"I'm not really hungry... I actually came by to apologize for this morning. I shouldn't have ran out like that, it was extremely rude of me to do that", Arthur set his glass down. Renee glanced at him from over her shoulder for a second, her face red again. She got to work on making her tuna salad sandwich.

"It's okay...I should apologize for last night. You took such good care of me last night, even after I made such a fool of myself. I usually don't get drunk like that, I hope you know", Renee's face was burning now. She was slow at making her food, trying to prevent having to face him with a red face as long as possible.

"I know...you told me last night after you got done...uhm...emptying your stomach", Arthur shifted awkwardly. Renee choked on the bite of her food she had just taken. She put the container of tuna back in the fridge and poured a cup of coffee as she coughed. "Sorry", Arthur chuckled from behind her. He shouldn't find it funny, her reaction, but he couldn't help it. He laughed even harder when Renee shot him a glare. He watched her gulp down some of the coffee with a grimace. He really didn't understand the American fondness for coffee.

"Yah yah, I'm sure your sorry... Sorry about that part of the night as well... I've been in the position of the caring friend before, holding the hair and forcing water down their throats. Not fun...so thanks for doing that", Renee shifted slightly before taking another, slightly smaller, bite of her food. Arthur nodded and they stood in silence for a while. Renee ate and Arthur drank his water. It was comfortable now that they had gotten that out of the way. Renee placed her plate in the sink and turned to face Arthur, holding her coffee in front of her.

"I thought you had Saturday nights off?" Arthur spoke up suddenly.

"Oh, usually. I traded days with someone so that I could get yesterday, day off", Renee shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't a big deal, she knew she had to trade shifts every once and a while for auditions, it was nothing new.

"Oh...I see", Arthur was disappointed. He had been planning to ask her to dinner, to make up for his rudeness this morning, now the idea was crushed. They stood in silence for a second, until Arthur made up his mind, "Renee I was..."

Her phone interrupted him, a finger went up, telling him to wait a moment. She pulled her phone out and answered it, walking off. "Hello?"

"Hey Renee, it's Antonio...from work", a bubbly voice came through, the accent seeping through. She smiled out of reflex.

"Hey, what's up?" she smiled and glance back at Arthur, who was standing awkwardly in her kitchen.

"Nothing much chika. I thought that maybe I could give you a ride to work, if you're still taking Lovi's place tonight. It's suppose to rain and no one wants you getting sick", Renee could practically hear the smile in his voice. That contagious smile, he wasn't here and yet she couldn't help but to smile back.

"Of course I am, after all he took my slot yesterday. You really don't need to give me a ride, I'm use to taking the bus in the rain. After all I've been living here for a little over two months now", she laughed causing Arthur to glance at her. His face showing all of the disappointment in the world.

"I know chika. I want to give you a ride though", it almost sounded as if Antonio was pouting.

"Okay, okay. You can give me a ride. I'll be ready when you get here", Renee smiled as she listened to him shout in joy.

"Great chika. I'll be there in about an hour. After work, how bout I take you to this neat little cafe that's just around the corner from the hotel?" Antonio asked excitedly. It caused her to pause. Chances were Arthur didn't want to date her, especially after last night, but did she want to risk her friendship with Toni? Couldn't she get into trouble for dating him and being his co-worker? She glanced over at Arthur for a second, her heart lurching.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. It depends on if my hangover lessens any by the time our shift is over", she lied. Her hangover was practically gone now, aside from the light sensitivity. She needed time to think though...she needed to figure it out. Did she want to go on a date with the Spaniard? Did she have any chance with Arthur still? Did she ever have a chance with the man, or had he just been being nice?

"Okay chika, I will see you soon then", and with that he hung up. She stared at her phone for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. Tonight would be...something. She didn't know whether it would be interesting, fun, or just plain awkward. She walked back towards Arthur with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my co-worker was checking to see if I wanted a ride to work tonight", she smiled as she picked up her coffee mug. She frowned when she went to take a drink and got nothing. A small chuckle came from Arthur, causing her to shoot another glare his way. She poured some more in to her mug and took a drink with a content sigh.

"Is the coffee thing all day, because of the hangover or do you always drink it all day?" Arthur had an amused look on his face.

"A little of both at the moment. I usually don't drink as much coffee as I have today, but I tend to have a few cups scattered through out the day", she shrugged her shoulders before taking another gulp.

"You're going to end up giving yourself a heart attack you know", he laughed at her.

"Hm...Wendy use to say the same thing, but coffee was the only way I could survive some of my shifts at the diner", Renee said absentmindedly before returning to her coffee that needed drinking. She didn't even realize the slip of the tongue until Arthur spoke up.

"Wendy?"

Her heart stopped for a moment, she felt like she had just been slapped across the face. She set her mug down with shaking hands and turned her back to Arthur. Wendy was part of the life she had to forget, she made a promise she would.

"An old friend...she helped me get here. Well I need to finish getting ready for work Toni will be here to pick me up soon", she mumbled and walked away from Arthur, keeping her head down. She had to forget about that town, those people, _him_. She promised she wouldn't look back, she even made sure not to tell Wendy when her flight was scheduled. It would have been hard not to look back if she had been there to say goodbye. She had to forget Wendy and that life...she had to forget so she could live. If she forgot, then she could pretend that everything was okay, that none of that had ever happened.

"She must be a great friend", Arthur said softly as he followed Renee to the front door.

"She was", Renee smiled at him.

**Author's note: I know, I know... It seems like a filler chapter, but trust me it's important. If you just got totally wasted in front of the guy you have a crush on, who happens to be your neighbor, and then was taken care of by him, wouldn't it be awkward? Also, there's got to misread signals. Trust me this chapter helps lead up to something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you so much IrishMaid! You pointed a typo out for me that I hadn't caught. Jenna is the main character in another story I'm writing called Reprogramming (Avengers). So thanks for pointing it out for me! Also thanks for comparing my work to Nicholas Sparks, I love his books. So being compared to him made my day! And credit for the song also goes to you!**

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<br>You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<p>

-Arms, Christina Perri

It took all of Renee's effort to not get dragged to the cafe by the Spaniard after shift last night and again today. She had just gotten home and changed into jeans and a shirt, ready to get a few things from the grocer's. She was beginning to feel the affects from doing a night shift and a morning shift back to back, with little sleep. She yawned as she made her way to the kitchen, prepared to pour herself some coffee in her to-go mug. She was ready to make an early dinner and go to bed early as well, tomorrow was going to be another early day.

She poured some coffee into her blue to-go cup and screwed on the lid. With another yawn she shuffled through her house to the front door, debating on whether it was really worth going to the grocer's today...then again if she didn't go now, she wouldn't go until she was completely out of food. With a sigh, she placed her mug down for a moment and slipped on her pink rain boots and matching jacket. Grabbing her brown messenger bag, she slipped it over her head, next her keys and mug. "Let's go shopping!"

*~time skip~*

Renee found herself carrying two bags, one slightly smaller than the other one. She had crossed by a bakery on her way back from the grocer's and smelled the fresh breads, she couldn't resist. Now she a couple breads and was ready to toast some up to go with dinner. She smiled to herself, she would have a feast fit for a king...well queen in her case. She stopped momentarily as a few people crossed her path, coming out of a shop laughing. She glanced at them, then into where they just came from, nearly dropping her bags at the sight before her. She never realized how close Arthur's cafe was to home. Simplicity. It even sounded like the Englishman. It seemed like those had been the last of his customers, she debated for a moment before something compelled her to go in. She managed to maneuver the door open with her brown bags still in hand, the bell ringing upon her entrance.

"Welcome to Simplicity Cafe. What can I get you...", Arthur's voice trailed off when he saw a smiling pink blob before him. At least he would always be able to find her in a crowd.

"Hey", Renee smiled at him, yesterday's awkwardness gone.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Arthur asked while eying the brown bags in her arms.

"Oh, I stopped by the grocer's to get some food since I'm almost out. This should help me last until my next day off, when I actually have time to do major grocery shopping. Anyways I saw you in here and thought I'd check out your cafe", she smiled. Her face was slowly becoming hot, she really didn't have a good reason for coming in here. In fact she didn't even know why she came in here, but she kept smiling at him anyways.

"Oh, I see. Well this is it, it isn't much. It's pretty simple, but people seem to like it", he smiled to himself as he looked around. Delicate wood chairs stood around matching tables, the wood smooth and soft looking. The walls a dark blue, hanging on them were black and white pictures and the clock that his mother had given him.

"Simplicity", she whispered to herself, then louder said, "This place is very like you. I can see why people like it, it's like an escape from the chaotic world outside." Her eyes becoming distant, her mind floating away slightly. What she would give to have a place like this, to escape to when the world was trying to beat her down. Then and now. How she would give to be like Arthur, to relish in the simple things. The ringing of her phone pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked for a moment confused, before looking down at her bag, where the ringing was coming from. She shifted the bags in her arms, but didn't make to answer the phone.

"You're not going to answer that?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised. Her face remained blank as she stared at him.

"Nope, not planning on it", she shrugged her shoulders. Soon the ringing stopped, no doubt going to voice mail. She had a feeling about who it was, the man was to stubborn to give up. She had a feeling she was going to have to go on at least one date with him to make him quit. "Well, I ought to be heading back now, I have milk and whipping cream that belong in the fridge. And food that needs cooking. I'll see you later Arthur", Renee smiled at him and turned around to leave. She turned her back to the door so she could push it open, still leaving Arthur to puzzle on how she managed to get it open to get inside with her arms full.

"Renee!" he called out stopping her. He froze momentarily, what was he doing? "When's your next day off?" He felt like an idiot, like she would want to do anything with him, plus she was going to be busy with shopping. She wouldn't want to do anything with him after that. Heck even he wouldn't want to do anything with himself after that.

"Oh...Wednesday and Saturdays are my usual days off unless I switch with someone", Renee smiled at him. Her heart beating fast in her chest, hoping that he would ask her finally.

"Oh, okay", he said awkwardly before she nodded and left. Her heart sinking in her chest as Arthur silently cursed himself. "Stupid, stupid man. That was your chance...if you even had one to begin with", he mumbled to himself. He watched her walk off, until he could no longer see her. He sighed and began to busy himself with wiping off the tables that had been occupied not to long before.

He checked the clock on the wall, if someone didn't come in, in about another thirty minutes then he would close up an hour early. Right as he thought that, the bell rang, causing him to turn around to meet his customer. Perfectly slicked back blond hair and annoyed looking blue eyes. "Welcome to Simplicity Cafe, what can I get you?" the custom greeting slipped out comfortably as Arthur smiled.

The blond grunted in response while looking at the chalkboard menu for a moment, "A large black coffee, to go", the man spoke in a thick accent, while pinching the bridge of his nose. His phone suddenly began to go off causing him to groan, the blue eyes man handed over a couple of bills and dropped the change in a jar by the register before answering his phone.

"Hallo? Bruder?" his thick accent gruff. "Ja, ja, I will be on the plane heading to America tomorrow...Gilbert...ja. Ja", a sigh escaped the man's lips. Arthur raised his eyebrow while glancing up from the coffee he was making. It sounded like the man was speaking German? "Bruder, I will be there in a couple days! Now shut up and calm down", with that the blue eyed man hung up his phone.

"Family troubles?" Arthur asked while popping the lid on to the cup. The man groaned in response.

"More of my bruder than family. His girlfriend, Renee, left him a few months ago, he is a mess. I am going to try to get him to get his act together. Gilbert, dummkopf", the man mumbled to himself before taking his coffee with a nod and leaving.

Arthur was left there, wheels turning in his head. Gilbert. Gil... Gil equals Gilbert. Renee's talked about a Gil, could it be the same? No it was just coincidence, there were millions of other people with the same names, so there was bound to be more couples that had the names Renee and Gilbert. Right?

*~time skip~*

Renee had just gotten the dishes from dinner washed when her phone went off, causing her to groan. She had finally set a different ring tone for Toni so that she would know if it was him, and it was now going off. She knew she couldn't keep ignoring him, especially since she would be working with him again tomorrow. She dried her hands quickly and answered her phone. "Hello?" it took all her effort to not groan.

"Hey chika. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner?" his voice was chirpy as always. She was mentally relieved when he asked for dinner, she had an honest to God excuse now.

"Actually I just got done eating, I fixed myself an early dinner. Sorry", Renee said softly, honestly she was glad to have a way out. She heard a sad "oh" on the other side of the line.

"Well...oh I could bring by desert and movie to your place then", she mentally groaned. Was there no way out of this? /she couldn't help but to let out a sigh.

"I don't know Toni, my house is a mess right now and I'm extremely tired. We both have the early shift tomorrow. How about we go out to eat after work tomorrow instead...after I have the chance to change", Renee was ready to hang up.

"Okay! It's a date then, see you tomorrow chika!" with that Toni hung, allowing Renee to let out a loud groan. She trudged into her living room and collapsed face first into the couch. She was physically and mentally drained at this point, she wanted to crawl in her bed, fall asleep and not wake up in the morning. She groaned into the pillow, sleep, she just needed sleep. Then she would be able to handle Toni tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would be going on a date. A date that would be with Toni and not Arthur, who she had been hoping would have asked her on their first date. A first date. It was the first date since Gilbert. Since Gilbert... Her high school sweet heart, the man she first fell in love with. The man she had been planning to spend the rest of her life with. The person she trusted and now was the main star in her nightmares. The tears started flowing without her permission. She didn't know if she could do this all of a sudden. She didn't think she was ready to move on. She was to broken, how could anyone love a broken woman?

The tears ran freely now, her shoulder shaking as she began to sob. She had been trying so hard not to cry, to not be weak, but now she felt the world shattering around her. Soon the world around her became black.

She woke up around 10, her body still tired and her eyes slightly irritated. She sat up and looked around for a moment, confused on why she was waking up on her couch. She stood up slowly and stretched, letting out a yawn. She went into her kitchen, finding her coffee pot still on and what looked like a cups worth of dark liquid in it. She turned the machine off as she pulled out a mug, and poured the dark liquid into the cup. She took a sip and grimaced, it had been on for a little to long, but she would drink it. She decided she would drink her coffee on her front steps, maybe the fresh air would be good for her.

She took a deep breath as she took a step out of the house. The air was cool and felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, then letting out a content sigh. A small smile crept up onto her face. "Well that's a sight for sore eyes", the voice caused her eyes to shoot open. Arthur was standing on his side, a cup in his hands and a smirk on his face.


End file.
